


To Dream.

by lightruined



Series: Of Cerise and Cerulean Ribbons, Entwined. [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Sibling Rivalry, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightruined/pseuds/lightruined
Summary: Alphinaud remains in the land of dreams and nightmares alike, and he cannot wake. He dreams of happier times with Alisaie for she is always there.





	To Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by roleplay shenanigans on Twitter.

He slumbers. He dreams, of times of joy. Alisaie is always there, in those moments.

She was always there when he studies into the night. The moon is not his only witness for she is too. When his studies beget victory, Alisaie is there when he stands suddenly— grinning widely. 

Alisaie smiles too, always, hand slapping him on the back. 

_We did it._

But never without a kick, aimed to his shin followed by a grin on both of their faces.

Alisaie was there when they clumsily learned the ways of music. Her fingers pressing at the ivory keys of a piano— losing herself in music as Alphinaud’s fingers pressed against the keys of his flute. A beautiful melody, it is, when they play together.

Quiet, beautiful moments brought such joy.

The sun, saying hello to the world once more after a night’s study. The twins' shoulders press against one and another, exhaustion in twin pairs of blue eyes. Alisaie’s head falls to rest against Alphinaud’s shoulder. Of course, he lets her grips tightly to him— as vines would to ancient trees. 

He appreciated moments such as those, where the horizon bursts with color. Pink and orange fading into blue as his sister's presence weighs heavy on him.

“How fortunate am I, to have you.” He says, quietly when she is on the edge, close to falling into sleep. She smiles in her half-asleep state.

She will never tell him she heard, choosing to tuck such words into her own heart. A secret she will hoard.

He dreams of horrors, too.

He dreams of his fears.

( He does not know what has happened. Chaos devoured and Alisiae, always brave and brash, steps before him, arms are thrown wide before a beam of darkness impales. 

Then he cradles her.

Crimson covering his pale hands. Crimson left in the wake of his desperate attempts to stem the flow of blood from his sister’s stomach as they both sob. 

“Together or not at all, Alisaie. _Together or not at all._ Anywhere you go, let me follow…!” He chokes, betwixt sobs— hand leaving red on Alisaie’s cheek. )

He shifts in his slumber, that he cannot wake from and Alisaie— she rushes to cradle his head in her lap. She whispers that she is here. That she will not leave.

_She will never leave again._


End file.
